


Never Too Old

by Musicjunkie1024 (NightWalker83)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Sad Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWalker83/pseuds/Musicjunkie1024
Summary: Made for the Wish Upon A Star challenge for katymacsupernaturalPrompt was "you're never to old to be young"Musically inspired by Play On by Paloma Faith.Sam is feeling down and old with his birthday. The reader decides to show him how young he actually is.





	Never Too Old

You had the day marked on your calendar every year since you had met them, and it had become more and more important as you fell for him, and finally he became yours. Today that day circled so vigorously in your favorite (Y/F/C) pen had come. It was Sam’s birthday.  
The day had started with his favorite breakfast, prepared by Dean while you two went for a run and rousing birthday greetings, followed by Charlie, Jody, and Cass dropping in to cut a cake and give him gifts later that day. He seemed happy and played along with it, but you knew your Sam. Something was up, and you were bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.  
               You waited until you two were getting ready for bed, and when he shuffled out of the shower, towel hanging sinfully low on his hips, then you pounced.  
               “Did you have a good day?” You kept it casual, just making conversation as you two were known to do before bed from time to time.  
               “Yeah, it was a really good day.” He murmured with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You guys were so sweet with all you did.”  
               “But?” You looked at him, moving to stand in front of and face him.  
               “What makes you think that there is a but?” He looked at you with genuine surprise.  
               “Sam, I know you and Dean like the back of my hand, so I know when you’re faking or feeding me crap.” You said flatly. He simply blinked at you. “What’s got you down? Why wasn’t it actually a good day?”  
               “Y/N, I am doing nothing but getting older. I’m not as spry as when I was in college. I ache and suffer more than in years past. I’m getting old, there’s no way to get around it.” His shoulders slumped as he finally revealed what had bothered him in the face of his own birthday. “What happens when my age gets between us? I’m no spring chicken anymore, Y/N.” He had placed his hands on your shoulders and looked at you in a way that made you bound and determined to prove your mammoth boyfriend wrong.  
               “Sam-“ you started, before placing a kiss on his forehead, followed by trailing kisses along his temple, jaw, and finally his lips, a sweet kiss shared between the two of you. “You are not by any means old yet. You move with more agility than someone half your age” You kissed at his neck, arms rubbing soothing circles along his biceps as he continued to hold you, tensing up at the touch. “You ache from the abuse hunting puts on you; that it puts on all of us, no matter what the age.” You let your hands wander strong curves of his muscled arms as you pleaded your point with your eyes. “And Sam, you are by no means an old man when it comes to us.” And with that, you vigorously pressed your lips to his, your tongue teasing at his lips and eliciting a groan as your hands traced the sculpted planes of his chest, pausing every now and then to tease at his nipples, drawing more and more aroused sounds.  
               “Y/N.” He groaned and bucked upwards as your fingers again brushed across the sensitive flesh. He quickly moved to push you down onto the bed behind you, looming above you with lust in his eyes, and practically ripping the sports bra you wore off your body before pausing with realization at what was happening.  
               “Sam.” You said, bringing your hand to his chin, causing him to look you in the eye. “Please. You are not too old. You are never too old to be young, by any means. Age is merely a number.” His eyes fell from yours for a moment. Then he kissed you, slow and gentle.  When he broke the kiss, there was a familiar light in his eyes, a light that had your body tingling in a way that made want to squeeze your legs together. “Please, Sam.” You breathed.  
               He did nothing but nod, his calluses making tingling friction against your skin as his hands explored your body, finally pulling away your thin boy shorts. You pushed off his towel, leaving the two of you bare to one another, a sight neither of you could tire of.  Your own hands wandered, brushing against the tender skin of his balls, causing him to whimper as he pressed kisses along your neck and jawline. The thick muscles of his arms tensing with the touch, and his stubble scratching deliciously at your skin. You arched your body into the hands of your boyfriend, silently begging for more. He gave in as you continued to tease him, his mouth latching onto one of your nipples and causing you to let out a breathy moan. You moved up to his erect member, gently stroking him with your fingers. With each slip of your fingers over his head, he bucked his hips towards you while his own hands began to tease at your clit.  
               The sensation was warm and welcome, rhythmic pulsations coursing from your core, up and down your spine. You let yourself get lost in the feeling and in your ministrations upon your boyfriend, the sensations all pushing you closer and closer to an edge that you fell over with a slew of pleasure ridden sounds. Your mind was swamped as he continued farther into you with his fingers, dipping into the hot slick that made his digits slide with a delicious glide in and out as he teased you and tugged at your g-spot, making you beg.  
               “Sam, please oh god please!” your voice betrayed how undone his actions made you.  
               “Please what, y/n?” He purred in a sinfully smoky voice, his fingers never ceasing to pull you to another climax. “What do you need from me? What is it you want?”  
               “I need you inside me, I want you to fuck me like never before.” You practically whined as he did something with his fingers. You couldn’t quite describe it, except for being a magic touch because as he did with a low feral sound, you came, oaths falling from your kiss swollen lips.  
               He pulled away from you long enough to roll a condom down his erection before positioning his large frame above you. He let out a noise of pleasure as he slowly pushed into your core, eliciting small whimpers from you with every inch. Once balls deep did he finally begin to move, building just the right amount of friction for the both of you, slow at first but then faster to the pace you both loved, pushing you at breakneck to yet another orgasm, and then a quick second on its heels while yours were hooked behind his back. The sensation of skin on skin and the heat of your bodies washed over your consciousness while your whole person floated in the phenomenal shockwaves that each thrust Sam made, lighting up your nerves light a lightning strike.  
               Then, he stopped, one of his large hand hooking under your thigh, urging your leg back around his torso, stretching upward so your heel rested on his shoulder, and then the other. He rocked his hips experimentally, immediately ripping a deep and wanton moan from your chest. Sam began to build his pace again, one hand running up and down your leg while the other rested on the other ankle.  
               “Play with yourself, Y/N.” He growled, hips still rocking into your g-spot in a new extreme of pleasure. You quickly obliged, a hand teasing at one of your nipples in the way you liked best while the other you used to swirl around your clit, making you come without warning, harder than any orgasm before. “I’m getting close, baby.” He told you. “Don’t stop what you’re doing to yourself.”  You obliged, a litany of curses and his name spilling over your lips and into the air, mingling with the sound of bodies grinding and the smell of sex. “Come with me, okay?” His thrusts were getting erratic now and you felt his body tense under your legs. Then came the word you both seemed to be bracing for.  
“NOW.” And with that your vision went white briefly and you could feel him twitch slightly inside you, both of you continuing to writhe together through the aftershocks.  
As you came down, Sam gently moved your legs off his shoulders, and pulled out, rolling onto the bed to lie next to you. He pulled you close and took deep breaths, steadying his racing heart as you did the same, enjoying the warmth of the man beside you.  
“Not bad, old man.” You teased after a few peaceful moments. Sam raised his head and squinted at you.  
“Who are you calling old? You’re never too old to be young.” He shot back. You laughed and cuddled back into the man you loved, kissing his cheek and enjoying the afterglow in his arms.


End file.
